ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Dormy
Dormy http://i187.photobucket.com/albums/x10/Zombiekid90210/dormyroster.jpg Statistics Real Name Dormy Richards Height 6'3" Weight 185 lbs Hometown Toronto, Ontario Wrestling Style High Flying Current Federation Lords of Pain Wrestling In-Ring Debut 2004 Dormy Richards, is a 21 year old wrestler, born and raised in Toronto, Ontario. He was born on June 30, 1986. He competes in Lords of Pain Wrestling, for the LPW Insanity brand. =Bio= Dormy Richards is 21 years old. He grew up in the "Rough Suburbs" as an only child, with a single parent mom. He managed to achieve straight "A's" through school, though his real . His hobbies were/are watching movies, playing videogames, and watching wrestling. Though his additude toward most energy required tasks is negative, he becomes a strongly enthuised competitor in the ring. Dormy eats an average of 4000 calories a day, but remains quite skinny because of his extremely high matabolism. Though he isn't quite as strong as other competitors. his speed is nearly unmatched, and his crazy stunts make him a crowd favourite. Dormy is usually slept before and after each match at his development camp. He won the majority of his matches, and was good friends with CM Punk in OVW. He joined WWE in 2006, but after several events, Dormy left before his first televised match. He is now on the LPW roster and wants to pursuit his dream of one day rejoining WWE, being in the main event at Wrestlemania, and then watching it on DVD. =Ohio Valley Wrestling= Dormy began his career in Ohio Valley Wrestling, where he quickly became a crowd favourite. There he went on to win several titles on numerous occasions, and became good friends with current WWE superstars CM Punk and Mickie James. Through his 2 year career in OVW, he pulled off classic matches agaianst the likes of Randy Orton, Mr Kennedy, and of course, CM Punk. Perhaps his most famous match at Ohio Valley Wrestling was in a 60 Minute IronMan Match against OVW Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton. Dormy scored the only pinfall at 59:58, when he reversed Randy's attempt at an RKO from the top rope into Sweet Dreams. He lost the belt 2 weeks later in Randy's rematch, and left for WWE shortly after. =World Wrestling Entertainment= After 2 years in OVW, Dormy was picked up by WWE. He was moved to WWE's flagship brand, Raw. He wrestled at several house shows, though he left the company the night he was supposed to fight his first match on Live TV. House Shows Dormy began a short feud with Umaga in early May. Though Umaga was occupied with an ongoing feud with Bobby Lahsley at the time, he faced Dormy in several matches at Raw house shows. Dormy fought Umaga to several DQ wins, due to several interferences from Vince McMahon, Shane McMahon, amd Bobby Lashley. Dormy finally defeated Umaga at a house show in his hometown of Toronto On May 26. This match was also for Umaga's Intercontinental Championship belt, making it Dormy's first WWE title. Several moments after his win, Dormy was shocked as Mr McMahon's music began to play. He slowly strutted to the ring. He was furious, and started to shout in a microphone".. "You think you can disrespect me?! You and Lashley think you can disrespect me and my champion! How about this. As of this moment, the Intercontinental Championship is being vacated! And the belt will be given to the #1 Contender. Mr McMahon turned around... The Samoan Bulldozer, Umaga"! =Lords of Pain Wrestling= Coming Soon =Wrestling Facts= *Though Dormy was a member of WWE under a temporary contract, he never actually wrestled a match on Live TV *Dormy held the OVW Heavyweight Championship for 2 weeks. But after Vince fired him from WWE, he was erased from the title record book. According to the current records, Randy Orton won the 60 minute Ironman Match, and the rematch never took place. *Dormy defeated Umaga for the Intercontinental Championship at a house show, but Vince later stripped him of the title, and gave the #1 Contender the belt. The #1 contender was Umaga. *Dormy's Wrestling DVD collection is around 2000 DVDs!. Theme Music *OVW (2004-2006) "Woman" by Wolfmother *WWE (2006) "The Final Countdown" by Europe *LPW (2006-2007) "Holiday" by Green Day *LPW (Present) "Basic Thuganomics" by John Cena Finishers *'Swanton Bomb' (Swan Dive 270 Degree Flip from the top rope) *'Sweet Dreams' (Springboard from middle rope, then scissor kick opponent from mid air) Signature Moves *Whisper in the Wind *Enzuigiri *Bulldog *Sunset Flip *Crooked Moonsault *Frog Splash *Inertia DDT *Hurricanrana =LPW Match Results= {| class="wikitable" width=100% !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=5%|Result !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Opponent !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=15%|Event !style="background: #e3e3e3;" width=10%|Date |- | Lose | Pope Fred | LPW Insanity | 08/06/07 |- |- | Won | Joe Broccoli & Big B Brown | LPW Insanity | 10/16/07 |- |- | Won | Big B Brown | LPW Insanity | 01/07/08 |- Category:Wrestlers